Amuto: One week with the cat
by kawaineko-chan9
Summary: Amu is alone at home for a week because her parents are out of town when Ikuto decides to pay her a visit. What will happen between the two of them in this one week? Read to find out. I do not own Shugo Chara the only thing I own is the plot .
1. The visitor

Amu's parents were away and they had taken Ami with them. They went on a one-week holiday in Hokkaido , but Amu told them that she didn't want to go and thus stayed at home.

It was only the first day since they left and she already felt bored with nothing to do except to talk with her charas.

It was midnight. Amu still couldn't go to sleep, she felt lonely. Her charas were sleeping soundly . Amu got out off bed ,careful not to wake them up . She opened the door to her balcony and exited the room. She stared at the beautiful nightview her eyes refflecting the lights from the city.

She heard someone jump on her balcony behind her . She wasn't surprised though because she knew who it was. Suddenly two arms wrapped themselves around her waist. She sighed slightly blushing.

"Ikuto, let go of me." she said.

There was no reply. She turned around facing the teenaged boy and tried to push him off she had no luck , the teenager was holding her tight and didn't let go. Amu gave up on struggling for freedom knowing that Ikuto would loosen his grip once she stopped struggling . And as she predicted Ikuto loosened his grip . She then pushed him back making him to comletely release looked at him and noticed that ghis cat ears and tail were looked as if he was sad . 'is it my fault' she thought to herself but quickly shook that thought away. She heard something fall on the floor and looked down seeing an envelope near Ikuto's leg. She picked it up and looked inside it. There was a small amount of catnip on the bottom of the bag. 'Catnip? Seriously? Wait a minute it's almost empty?' then she thought about what Ikuto told her and her face paled. As she was thinking she felt herself lifted in the air . Ikuto had picked her up now walking towards her bed . He placed her on the bed and immediaqtelylaid on top of her . She freaked out as he touched her hips locking her legs around her waist He placed his head on her shoulder his breath slightly tickling her neck

"I-I-I-Ikuto ?" Amu stuttered . Ikuto didn't answer and just stayed that way . He then started purring to Amu's surpise . 'Is he... purring ?' Amu thought. 'so cute' she thought smiling.

When she finally calmed down she started petting his hair to which he started purring even louder. Suddenly Amu froze as she felt something furry go up and down her leg from her feet to her inner thigh . Suddenly she felt Ikuto's head lift up from her shoulder still frozen. He licked her lips , she gasped and not too soon after , she felt Ikuto's tongue slide in her mouth. Her eyes widened . She didn't know what to do , should she push him away or should she just stay still ? Her thoughts were interrupted as the teeenager put his hand on her thigh and the other one on her waist . He picked her up and put her on his lap. After a few seconds he broke off the kiss since both of them were out of held Amu closer and rested his head on her chest.

"I-I-I-Ikuto ?" Amu stuttered still trying to catch her breath.


	2. Ikuto's plot

Suddenly Amu heard Ikuto muttering something . She couldn't hear clearly what he was saying except for "Can I sleep at your house for the night ?"

Amu's eyes widened and she slightly blushed.

"What?" Amu asked blushing even more.

"I can't go home right now , can I stay overnight?" Ikuto repeated.

Amu stood there frozen , then she realized she was sitting in Ikuto's lap. Her face turned red and she looked like a tomato. At that moment she was kinda glad that his head was against her chest.

'WAIT A MINUTE his HEAD is against my CHEST' Amu shouted in her pushed herself away from him and sat on the other side of the bed in a defensive laughed at her reaction , which angered her and she shouted at him.

"Oi , Amu, don't shout so loud or you'll wake your parents ." Ikuto told her.

"It's fine they're out of town so I'm alone and no one will hear me."

Suddenly she paled after realizing what she just said, and the smirk on Ikuto's face didn't make it any easier for her to calm down.

"A-anyway, why can't you go home, and why pick my house to stay overnight? Can't you go to a friend's place?" Amu tried changing the topic.

"My house and my friends's houses are surrounded and monitored by 'Easter' 24/7 I don't have anywhere else to stay at." Ikuto stated.

Amu was watching him with a blank look in her eyes . After a minute or two she sighed.

"Okay you can stay overnight"

Ikuto was surprised by her answer.

"Are you sure?" he asked her.

"Not even the slightest bit , and I'm sure I'm going to regret this" She said seeing Ikuto smirk as he asked her.

"Oh, by the way you said your parents were out of town ,right ? Why aren't you with them ?" Ikuto asked leaning closer towards Amu .

"I didn't want to and besides I alredy made an appointment with my friends ." Amu said moving backward.

"Ho! Well then can I also come?" Ikuto asked leaning closer to Amu again .

"NO!" Amu said while holding her hands infront of herself forming a big 'X'.

"Eh? Amu you're so mean." Ikuto said pretending to sob.

"I am not. Now get off my bed." Amu shouted.

"Eh , but aren't we going to sleep together?" Ikuto asked with an evil smile . Amu blushed madly again looking like a tomato .

"N-n-no. Y-y-you're g-g-going t-t-to s-s-sleep i-i-in m-m-my p-p-parent's r-r-room." Amu stuttered , her voice sounded scared and full of embarrassment.

"Eh? I don't want to ." Ikuto said as he grabbed Amu, pushed her down , laid on top of her , hugged her and fell asleep.

'What? WHAT? WHAAAAT?' Amu shouted in her head.

'Hehehe just as planned' Ikuto thought to himself. 'That thing about 'Easter' monitoring my house was just a lie so I can have some alone time with my Amu-koi . Hehehe' An evil smile found its place on Ikuto's face as he thought about that.


	3. Amuto: The kiss

The next morning Amu woke up to the sound of her alarm.

'Oh crap' she thought 'I'm going to be late for the meeting'

Amu tried to get up , but surprisingly her "blanket" was heavier than she remembered it to be.

She removed it and found a sleeping Ikuto using her as a pillow.

"KYAAAAAAAAAA" Amu shouted so loud that the whole house shook a bit. Her charas came out of their eggs sleepily.

"What's wro-" Miki gasped half-way through her sentence. All of Amu's charas were

wide-eyed with their mouths open .

"Oi , Amu , don't shout so loud or you'll break my eardrums." said Ikuto while rubbing his ears. 

Amu's face was yet again as red as a tomato , she thought last night was only a dream , but now she knew it wasn't and her face was red not because Ikuto was in her bed , but because she thought she had such a dream . Maybe Ikuto was right saying that she was a pervert as well. 

"Your face is priceless" said Ikuto almost out of breath from laughter.

Amu got pissed off grabbed his ear and shouted in it.

"BAKA NEKO"

After that Ikuto was dazed . Amu used that opportunity and shoved him off of her . She ran in the bathroom , her charas following behind . After they entered she closed the door and locked it just to be sure that if Ikuto gets out of his trance he wouldn't be able to get inside and see her while changing . She then turned to Miki and asked her to make her an outfit .

As she said that her blue chara drew out her paining brush chanting :

"DREW , DRAW , DRAWN"

Suddenly standing before Amu were a loose black and white straped T-shirt with an angel infront that said 'Good girl…' and on the back there was a devil who finished the angel's sentence with '…gone bad' , short black mini-jeans and black and white striped leggings , black gothic boots that went up to just an inch beneath her knees , a white top to wear underneath the T-shirt since it were baggy and would expose too much and of course a black leather choker with spikes. The pink haired girl thanked her blue chara and began changing .

After she was ready to go , she exited the bathroom only to be stopped by Ikuto .

"That wasn't very nice , Amu , " he said "How will you make it up for doing that ?" he asked her with a huge grin on his face .

"I'm not going to make it up for doing that , you deserved it. "Amu answered . She tried to exit the room only to be stopped by Ikuto again who was now blocking the exit .

"You're not going out until you make it up for that." Ikuto said a grin finding itself on his face. Amu glared at him, but it didn't affect him at all. After a few minutes of ineffective glaring Amu let out a sigh.

"What do you want ?" she asked putting her 'Cool 'N' Spicy' mask on .

"Aw , you know what I want Amu ." Ikuto said with a smirk.

"No , I don't. That's why I'm asking you ." Amu replied.

"A kiss …" Ikuto stopped intentiously. 

"Fine" Amu said , and afterwards Ikuto finished his sentence:

"…on the lips"

The pinkette felt betrayed , because he made such a long pause that it seemed like he finished the sentence so she had agreed , because she thought she could slip away with a kiss on the cheek , but as soon as she answered he added the true end of his sentence . The pink haired girl was blushing by the thought of her kissing Ikuto again and this time around _she_ had to kiss _him _. She was embarrassed and she looked at the ground trying to gather her thoughts together . It occurred to her that she couldn't back away now , and she had no choice she had to kiss him in order to get out.


	4. Well that's a first

"Phahahahaha" Ikuto laughed as hard as he could, he couldn't hold back his laughter in any longer . The clueless girl was staring at the laughing teenaged boy.

"That was just a joke Amu. You should've seen your expression." Said the boy. But that didn't make her happy , no she was furious, fire surrounded her body and her eyes were shining with anger , a huge evil grin was on her face. At the sight , the boy stopped laughing and his face became as pale as a ghost's , sweat drops found themselves on his face. He knew better than anyone that what awaited him was hell. He closed his eyes waiting for his punishment , but opened them soon after in surprise . Amu was kissing him on the lips , her eyes closed and her arms wrapped around his neck . He just stood there stunned not moving an inch he didn't expect that coming. Soon Amu backed away from the kiss and left the room without saying anything leaving a , now blushing , Ikuto .

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Time skip ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~With her friends~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~~~~~~~~~(Nadeshiko, Nagihiko, Kukai, Utau, Rima, Kairi, Yaya and Tadase)~~~~~~~~~

Even though Amu was looking forward to this meeting , all she could think about now was what she did before leaving. She felt her cheeks heat up by the thought . And not so soon after her friends noticed. Nadeshiko sneaks behind her ,seeing that she is daydreaming and doesn't pay any attention to them, she blew in her ear startling the pinkette . Amu jumped away from Nadeshiko and bumped into Nagihiko who was on her other side.

"Amu-chan what's wrong? You've been daydreaming all along." asked Nadeshiko.

"Yes , and you haven't paid any attention to the cute little Yaya" Yaya said pouting.

"I-it's nothing. I'm fine." Amu said with a fake smile , blushing madly.

"Nobody would be blushing madly if there wasn't a reason to it." Said Kukai.

"It's nothing, I tell you." Amu said.

Suddenly Utau pulled her grabbing her wrist and they ran in a different direction from the others . Amu was surprised but ran with Utau without questioning her. They ran until they reached an abandoned park. Utau turned around , looking at the pinkette seriously. Eru popped out of her egg with a scanner in her hand. She pointed it towards Amu and it started beeping the meter pointing at the 'deeply in love' section.

"So then," said Utau smirking "Who's the lucky man you're so deeply in love with?"

Amu blushed madly at the question and before she could even say a word Utau cut her in.

"It's fine , you don't have to tell me , I know it's my idiot of a brother." Utau said making Amu blush in a darker shade of red.

"Phahahaha" Utau laughed "Seeing your reaction, I must be right."

Amu stayed in one spot not moving the slightest bit.

"So then, what did he do?" Utau asked. Amu finally snapped out of her stun and started stuttering.

"I-it's n-not w-what I-Ikuto d-did t-to m-me , b-but w-what I-I d-did t-to h-him."

Utau raised an eyebrow.

"And what exactly did you do to him?" she asked curious.

"I-I k-kissed h-him o-on t-the l-lips." Amu stuttered again. Utau's eyes widened and she blinked a couple of times.

"What did he say after you kissed him?" she asked . Amu looked up at her friend's face , surprised that she didn't freak out at all, remembering as how she had a brother complex.

"U-um, h-he w-was j-just s-standing t-there , b-blushing I-I t-think" Amu stuttered again turning a darker shade of red.

"Really? _He_ was _blushing_ ? – Utau asked , her voice full of disbelief .

"Y-Yes. I –I think h-he did." Amu said tilting her head curious to why Utau didn't believe what she was saying.

"Well that's a first." said Utau. Amu stared at Utau in shock , was that really the first time he was blushing ?

**Neko-chan : Okay I know Ikuto and Amu are a little out of character , but this is my story so I decide how they'll act . And , yes in this story Nadeshiko and Nagihiko are real twins . Utau is Ikuto's sister , but she has nothing to do with 'Easter' , and yes I kept her brother complex , but she doesn't have it now, since she is now head over heals with Kukai.**

**Amu: Nekoooo , why did you make me kiss that pervert .**

**Neko-chan : Eh? Amu-chan I thought you liked Ikuto-kun.**

**Ikuto : *pops out of nowhere and hugs Amu* She does ,she just doesn't want to admit it.**

**Amu : Kyaa , baka don't hug me infront of people.**

**Neko-chan : *sweat drop* Wrong choice of words Amu-chan .**

**Ikuto: Oh , so I can hug you when no one's around .**

Amu: That's … not…

**Ikuto : *drags Amu to who knows where***

**Amu : W-where are you taking me ?  
**

**Ikuto : You said I can hug you when there's no one around.**

**Amu : Nooooo. Neko-chan help me.**

**Neko-chan : Gomen , Amu , my hands are tied.  
**

**Amu: You're kidding me right?**

**Neko-chan : No my hands are literally tied *shows hands to Amu***

**Amu : *sweatdrops***

**Ikuto : *a big evil smile on his face***


	5. After the meeting

***On the way home* [ Amu POV ]**

I was walking home after the meeting . And all I could think about were Utau's words.

*Flashback* [Amu POV]

"_Well that's a first." said Utau . I stared at her in shock . Was that really the first time he was blushing ? _

"_Oi! Hinamori , Hoshina !" shouted Kukai running towards us followed by the others._

"_What happened ? Why did you run off like that ?" Kukai asked since the others were clearly out of breath. Me and Utau looked at each other and in unison said "Nothing really." I then proceeded and finished for the both of us "It's just that Utau wanted to ask me a question in privacy."_

"_And what is it that you can't share with the others." asked Kukai looking at Utau._

"_Uuuum…" she trailed off and looked at me. "Mou, Kukai. It's __**privacy**__ don't you know the meaning of the word?" I said in an annoyed voice."Ah' gomen , gomen , I didn't take that in consideration. Hehe" Kukai said scratching the back of his head. "Anyways we should go back . The movie will start in half an hour." He continued. "But I think we should take a little break." I said looking at the others who were still trying to catch their breath._

_After the others caught their breath we continued the walk , but before I started walking Utau grabbed me by the hand. "Amu I just want to ask you one last question ." she said "When did the kiss take place?" I blushed and said "Um , before I left the house." "Wasn't that about 9:30 am?" she asked. "Yes, it was. " I answered. "Ikuto never was an early bird . I don't believe that he'd visit you that early in the morning." "Yeah about that . HESLEPTATMYHOUSEANDUSEDMEASAPILLOW." I said in one breath which made it sound like one big word. "HE WHAT?" Utau asked. I covered her mouth. "Shh. I don't want the others to know. Don't tell anyone." I said. Utau nodded and we walked with the others._

*End Of Flashback*

~~~~~~~~~~Time skip~~~~~~~~~~

~~~~~~~~~~At home~~~~~~~~~~

[Amu POV]

I went upstairs , took a deep breath and walked inside my room expecting Ikuto to start asking me questions and tease me about what I did . To my surprise and delight Ikuto wasn't there . I sighed with relief and walked inside my room closing the door behind me . I plopped on the bed and closed my eyes.

[Ikuto POV]

I heard Amu come home. I was taking a shower . I quickly washed away the shampoo and finished my bath . I put on my clothes and got out of the bathroom. I decided I'd surprise her by sneaking on her and scaring her , but when I entered her room I saw she was sleeping on her bed . Then a crazy idea came up in my mind . Hehehe this is going to be fun.

**Neko-chan : Cliffhanger .**

**Amu: Eeeeh? Why ? Neko-chan what did Ikuto think of ?**

**Ikuto: Oh? You want to know what I'll do ? Well…**

**Neko-chan:*covers Ikuto's mouth* If you tell her and I'll kill you.**

**Ikuto: *nodds* I won't.**

**Neko-chan: Good kitty. **


	6. The Cat and the Strawberry

**Neko-chan: Hey guys sorry I didn't update for a couple of days it's just that I had writer's block , but now I'm fine .**

**Amu: So I'll finally get to know what Ikuto's idea was.**

**Neko-chan: Yeah we all will.**

Ikuto: Kawaineko-chan does not own Shugo Chara !

[ Ikuto POV ]

I went up to Amu's bed and layed on her side. I slowly rolled Amu so she was facing me . I hugged her and put her body on mine. I made sure that one of her hands would lay on my chest . After I finished the preparations the real plan was starting to go into action . I started purring in order to wake Amu up and of course I closed my eyes making it seem that we fell asleep that way. Soon after I heard Amu started making some noises I was curious , but I kept my eyes shut.

[ Amu POV ]

I was sleeping when I heard…Purring?…I tried to follow where the purring was coming from and was surprised to find it was coming from beneath . I opened one eye and saw that I was laying against a chest I instantly knew who it belonged to . I muffled a scream and it resulted in me making a weird noise. I pushed myself away from Ikuto's chest and sat up resulting in me being on top of him. He opened his eyes instantly after I made that sudden movement. I tried getting off of him , but he pulled me and I fell face first against his chest (did I mention he was shirtless) . Once again we were in a strange position . I tried to get up again ,but Ikuto hugged me making me unable to move away I was too embarrassed to face him so I just stared off into a spot in my room .

"I-i-ikuto l-let g-go o-of m-me" I said trying to sound annoyed , but the stuttering made it sound like I wasn't.

"Hmmm…Let me think about it. No." he said as he hugged me even tighter placing his head on mine.

"You smell like a strawberry." he said.

"I-It's my shampoo." I stuttered . My face was soooo red.

"You know, Amu , right now I'm hungry for some strawberries and I have one right here in my arms. Should I eat her , Amu?" he said in a seductive voice. If it could my face would turn redder.

"O-o-o-of c-co-cou-course…"and before I could even say the word 'not' Ikuto rolled over resulting in him being on top of me with both hands on one side of my head. My face was burning bright red .

"Hehehe. You're such a cute little strawberry." Ikuto said bending over. Our faces were inches apart , then I heard him say something and then he kissed me . Surprisingly I wasn't shocked from the kiss , but from what he said.

**Neko-chan: Cliffhanger. What did Ikuto say to Amu? Hmm I wonder.*looks at Amu and Ikuto.***

**Amu: *speechless**blushes madly***

**Ikuto: *smiles* You'll understand if you read the next chapter.**

**Yoru: R&R nya~**


	7. His words

**Neko-chan: Hey guys this time I decided to upload faster so here it is the next chapter.**

Amu: Kawaineko-chan9 does not own Shugo Chara!

[Amu POV]

I heard Ikuto say something and then he kissed me. Surprisingly I wasn't shocked from the kiss , but from what he said. I didn't resist . After we broke off the kiss both of us were out of breath. I somehow managed to ask him " Are…you…serious?" between inhales and exhales. He just nodded . I wasn't sure what to say. I looked into his eyes to make sure he wasn't playing with me like always . He really was serious and his eyes were showing it. His words kept echoing in my head _"I love you , Amu."_ they kept repeating themselves over and over again . "What is your answer , Amu?" my thoughts were interrupted by Ikuto's question.

"I-I'm not sure. You always tease me and you always make me angry." I saw that his eyes filled with saddnes. "But every time you're around, my heart starts pounding so fast that I feel like it's going to burst out any moment." His face lit up , but his eyes showed me he was still curious. " I don't feel like that around anyone else. Can this be my answer? If I say **those **three words I feel like I'll faint from overheating." I said. He chuckled and kissed me. "You don't know how much happy this makes me ." he said and he hugged me cuddling in my neck. I felt something warm and wet fall on my neck . "Ikuto are you crying?" I asked worried. "I am , but these are tears of joy." He said as he lifted hi head and kissed my forehead . "Thank you !" he said as he hugged me again into a warm embrace. I felt secure and we both fell asleep.

**Neko-chan: Okay this chapter is very short , but I didn't have any other ideas . Next chapter will be the morning after which would be the third day of Ikuto's stay.**

**Ikuto:*pissed off* You made me cry?**

**Neko-chan: Of course , but those were tears of joy so it doesn't count as a weakness.**

**Ikuto: Well…okay.**

**Amu: *blushing* R&R .**


	8. Punishment

**Neko-chan: I am very sorry for not updating faster, but I had less free time. I had to prepare for school and all. My freedom is coming to an end T-T.**

**Ikuto: Hurry up and get on with the story.**

**Amu: Ikuto, don't be so mean to Neko-chan.**

**Utau:Kawaineko-chan9 does not own Shugo Chara in any ways possible. If she did I would've been Amu's best friend and not so obsessed with my brother… Wait, what do you mean by obsessed ? I'm not obsessed with him.**

**Kukai: Says the girl who kissed him.**

**Utau:*blush***

*The Next Morning*

[ Amu POV ]

I woke up to the sunrays that entered the room through the window. I opened my eyes and saw Ikuto who was currently staring at me. "You're so cute when you sleep." he said. I blushed to that comment. "T-thank you." I said . He kissed my forehead and then got up from the bed, I followed his lead a lot slower though, because I was still sleepy. I heard Ikuto sneeze "Bless you." I said. "Thank you." He answered "Maybe I'm catching a cold." he added. "Well if you put on a shirt , then maybe you won't catch one." I said blushing. "Oh." he said looking down "You're right." He then put on a shirt. "Oh yeah," he said, which snapped me out of my thoughts** (A.N.: Guess what her thoughts were about.^-^ )** "Will you go out with me?" he asked. I blushed, that was a very bold question and it hit me like a fever , unexpected. "Y-y-y-yes." I stuttered, I'm sure was as red as a tomato. "Hehe. You're so cute when you blush." I correct myself , I am now as red as a strawberry. "You really live up to your nickname , Strawberry." he said smirking. "Oh shut up you, Baka Kuro Neko." I said pouting and crossing my arms in front of my chest. I heard him chuckle. "You're so cute when you're mad." He said , then I felt two arms wrap around me . Darn it I hate it when he sneaks behind me like this, but I'm not against him hugging me. "Do you really like hugging people this much?" I asked him. "No. But I like hugging you." he replied. God he knows his words.

[ Ikuto POV ]

She's so cute I want to eat her up. She always wanders off in her thoughts, though, but that's cute as well. I squeezed her tighter. "Ikuto, I can't breathe. You're holding me too tight." "Sorry." I said as I let her go. "I'm very happy so…" I trailed off. "Sigh. It's fine just try not to suffocate me with hugs." She said. I chuckled "Okay I won't. By the way , Amu , will you tell your friends about us dating?" "Well, actually, I think we should tell them together. Because your sister is coming today," "What? Why?" "Well yesterday I was in a daze, and when Nadeshiko snapped me out of it, I was acting kinda awkward, then Utau grabbed me by the hand and we ran to an abandoned park. Eru popped out of her egg with some device, apparently a love meter. So she pointed it at me and the result was "deep in love". Then Utau asked me who I was in love with, so I blushed, then before I could say anything she said "It's fine, you don't have to tell me, I know it's my idiot of a brother." then she laughed at my reaction and said "So then, what did he do?" I told her that I ki-kissed you. Then she was a bit shocked then we talked a bit more about your reaction, then Kukai interrupted our conversation. After he asked us a couple of questions to which we did not tell the truth, but lied instead. Afterwards he suggested that we go back so we can catch the movies, but I said that maybe we should take a rest since the others were tired from running. After we rested Utau and I fell behinf a bit and then she asked me when did the kiss happen, so I said it was before I went out with them. Then she said that she doesn't believe me, because you were never an early bird. So in one breath I said "HESLEPTATMYHOUSEANDUSEDMEASAPILLOW." Then she shouted "HE WHAT?", but I covered her mouth, because I didn't want the others to know. So she self invited herself and she is coming over today so you're going to have to say that we're dating in front of her." "Oh" was all I could say at that moment, trying to catch up with everything Amu said. "So when will Utau visit?" I asked. "At 13:30 PM." she said. I looked over to her clock. It was 11:30 AM. "Well we have 2 hours to prepare, then." I said pointing at her clock. She turned around and quickly jumped off of her bed, rushing towards her closet. She started picking out clothes, then she entered the bathroom with all of them and locked the door. "Why did you lock the door?" I asked. "Extra measures." was her answer. Does she not trust me? Well she is right, you can never be too cautious around me. I thought to myself as I smirked.

[ Amu POV ]

I entered the bathroom and locked the why door. "Why did you lock the door?" Ikuto asked. "Extra measures." I answered. God even though I wasn't looking at him and we were in separate rooms I could somehow sense that he was smirking. I quickly changed and moved on to my hair. After I was consent with how I looked I came out of the bathroom. When I came out I could see Ikuto measuring me from head to toein awe and I don't blame him for staring at me for so long, because I really looked good. My clothes consisted of a short skirt which resembled my school uniform's, only it was black and white striped, it had a red belt with a chain that made a jingling sound. My shirt was also red and it was buttoned up. I had a baggy black sweater on, over my shirt. My socks stopped a little above my knee and they were black and white striped. I looked over to the clock it was 11:55 AM. "Come on, let's get downstairs and prepare some things for our guest." I sad, Ikuto just nodded and followed me downstairs and so did our charas. "Suu, will you help me prepare some sweets?" I asked my green chara. "Of course , Amu-chan desu~." she replied with a warm smile, making me smile as well. "Do you want me to help as well?" I turned around to the source of the question and saw Ikuto with his cat ears and tail. His tail was moving playfully back and forth. And of course there was a smirk on his face. "No , but thanks for the offer." I said with a smile. "Okay, whatever you say Amu-_koi_." He said 'koi' in a seductive way making me blush. I turned around and took out my mom's recipe book and looked for a recipe for cookies. I found the one I was searching for. I started getting the ingredients needed and of course the flour was on the highest shelf. "Ikuto, can you help me get the flour?"I shouted. Ikuto came inside, he picked the flour and handed it over to me. "Thanks." I said. "What about my award?" Great now he wants an award. "How about you get the first cookie?" I suggested. "Okay, but you have to feed it to me." he said smirking. I narrowed my eyes in suspicion. "Is there a catch in this?" I asked. "Yes you have to feed me with your mouth." God dammit I knew he would say that. "*sigh* Fine." I said as I turned towards the ingredients. Ikuto was still standing next to me and he was staring , intensely. I turned my head towards him "What is it?" I asked a bit annoyed. "Nothing, it's just that you agreed very easily." He answered with confusion in his voice. "*sigh* I would've agreed anyway, after your persuading, which consists of me arguing with you, so instead of loosing time quarreling, I decided it would be better to agree with you and start cooking so I can finish in time. Plus this takes away your pleasure from teasing me." As I said that last sentence I felt a grin on my face an evil one. "Sometimes you act like an adult, but that's just momentary." he said. I waved my hand in a dismissive matter. "No. Usually I'm in the role of the responsible older sister. Or at least that's one of the images people see me as. I have this bad habit of building walls around me so nobody sees how weak I really am. The only time I act like my real self is when I'm with you. It's like you're breaking the multiple walls around me without even noticing." I said he just started staring at me again, well I guess this time I won't be able to shake him off. I'll just continue making the cookies.

~Time skip~

**(A.N.: I don't really know how to make cookies and I'm too lazy to look for a recipe, so I'm not going to write the whole process. :P) **

"The cookies are ready desu~" Suu said. **(A.N.: They look like the cookies Amu and Nadeshiko made in Episode 3 , there are some that look like angels and devils and some that look like cats, the cat ones are covered in chocolate, which makes them look like they are black cats) **

They look beautiful" Miki said nodding. "Hooray , hooray, Amu-chan, you did it." Ran cheered. "Suu did most of the important parts. Well basically I did, but I was chara changing with her so…" I trailed off and looked at Ikuto. But seriously , he didn't stop staring at me through the whole thing. I looked at the clock it was now 12:50 PM. God, I don't have time to clean all of this by myself. I have to ask Ikuto for help. "Ikuto, can you help me clean up?" No answer , no reaction at all. "Oi, Earth to Ikuto, snap out of it." I said snapping my fingers in front of his face. He finally snapped out of it. "Will, you help me clean up? I won't be able to make it in time." I said. "Sure." He simply answered. "Oh right," a smirk found its place on his face. So he remembered our deal, huh? "The first cookie." He said pointing at the tray full of cookies. "They are still hot." I said. "Okay just don't forget your promise." "I won't."

We cleaned up faster than I expected. It was now 13:05 PM. I sighed. I was tired and now I had to keep my promise. Ikuto made sure to remind me after we cleaned up, by poking me. "Okay, okay, I'll get the cookies, just stop poking me." I said. I grabbed a cat shaped cookie which resembled a black cat. I showed it to Ikuto "Is this one okay? I know you love chocolate so I covered the cat shaped cookies with it. Now it resembles a black cat which is your character." "Hmm. You seem to have made these with me in mind." He said. "Yes, well I made all of them with the person in mind. There are ones that look like angels and devils." I said gesturing to the plate. "Oh. Well, now for my award." he said that in a deeper voice, which sent shivers down my spine. "Uh…" God what a perverted boyfriend you sent me, sigh. I bit on one edge of the cookie and came closer to Ikuto's face. He started eating and when there was only the part that I was holding with my teeth, I opened my mouth a little so he can eat it. But instead of pulling it, he pushed it inside my mouth and started kissing me, a french kiss, using the cookie as an excuse he licked almost every part of my mouth. After what seemed like hours he pulled his tongue out together with the cookie, then he licked his lips "The last part was the most delicious one." he said. My face was red the entire time, so red it put tomatoes to shame. I heard the doorbell ring. I went to the door and opened it. Utau was standing there, Kukai beside her. My face was still red so, of course Utau had to ask the obvious. "Why are you so red? What happened to you?" Then Ikuto popped out from behind me "I happened." that comment made me turn into a strawberry. Utau was blushing as well, who knows what she was thinking. Kukai on the other hand was just standing there frozen. "Hinamori, what does he mean by "I happened"?" he asked. "Oh I meant this." Ikuto said as he grabbed my chin and kissed me, yet again a french kiss. Both Kukai and Utau became as red as I was, their hair stood up, mouths open . Ikuto pulled out of the kiss after leaving me out of breath. "So will our guests come in or just stand on the doorway." he said with a smug look on his face. Utau and Kukai just nodded, they were speechless from the shock and just simply went inside.

We sat on the couch, well actually Utau, Kukai and Ikuto did. I was sitting in Ikuto's lap against my will, looking at Utau and Kukai with a "Help me" kind of expression. But they didn't do anything, because Ikuto was acting very possessive. "So…Kukai broke the silence. "Since when are you two dating?" asked Utau. "Since yesterday." Ikuto said. "She is completely mine now." he added sqeezing me tighter. "Ikuto, you promised not to suffocate me with hugs." I said placing my hands on his, trying to loosen his grip. "Okay, sorry, Amu-_koi_." he said 'koi' in a lower voice again, making me blush even more than I was right now. "You, guys, should get a room." Kukai said. "Oh that's a good idea." Ikuto said as he was about to stand up Utau stopped him. "Ikuto you shouldn't listen to this baka." she said pointing at Kukai. 'Utau you're my savior.' I thought as I mentally started crying tears of joy. "But, Amu, you should talk to your parents about this and to your friends as well. Well right now you should tell your friends and when your parents come home you'll have to tell them as well." She continued. "Yes, I know, we were thinking of talking with them after we talked with you, my best friend and his little sister. We thought it might be good if we went on a meeting again and tell them, after we told you." I said. "Oh yeah . That reminds me I have to do something. Come with me, Amu." Ikuto said as he dragged me up the stairs. I looked as Utau with teary eyes mouthing "Help me.", but she mouthed back "No way." "Meany." I mouthed pouting. Ikuto finally dragged me to my room opened the door and closed it behind us. He pushed me on the bed and stood above me with both hands on each side of my head. I saw his eyes trailing my neckline. 'What is he thinking?' "Ikuto, why did you drag me here?" I asked. "I'm part cat. I'm territorial." he said, which made me raise an eyebrow from confusion. Just before I could ask him what he meant by that he said "You'll see." Okay now I was definitely freaking out, since he held up my arms above my head and held my legs down with his, making me unable to move. If that didn't freak me out, then his eyes did. They were glowing a bit, like a cat's and he chara changed, his tail was twitching from side to side which meant nothing good. He lowered his head to the right side of my neck. His breath was tickling, and it sent shivers down my spine. "What are you doing? I asked with fear clearly shown in my voice. Dammit sometimes I wish I wasn't such a scaredy cat. "Leaving a mark." he said. "Wha-?" "And since you asked. Where do you want it to be." He then started kissing my neck asking between kisses "Here?" *kiss* "Here?" *kiss* "Or maybe here?" *kiss* I gasped. That was my weak spot, just about an inch beneath my ear. "Okay, then, here it is."

[Utau POV]

Me and Kukai were sitting on the couch waiting for Amu and Ikuto to come back. It was already 5 minutes since they left. "So…" I broke the silence "What do you think they are doing?" "I don't know, but I'm sure it's nothing harmful. They are probably just making out or something. They are very quiet, though." Kukai said. I took one of the cookies. It was the shape of a devil. I bit into it, it was delicious. "Kukai, try one of these." I said as I handed him a devil one, while I took an angel one to try it. It was softer than the other one. "It _is_ delicious." Kukai said. "The angel ones are even more delicious." I said. Suddenly we heard a soft scream coming from the second floor, followed by a conversation loud enough for us to hear. "Baka, it hurts." "Aw, come on, Amu. You know you want me to do it as well." "I don't. And why do it now and not later." "So, I can brag in front of Kiddy King, that you are mine now." After that we heard a creak, of a bed apparently and another scream. We looked at each other, both our faces were red. "There's no way they're doing _it_, right?" I asked. "No way, Hinamori wouldn't allow him, right?" 'He answered with a question? Really? This is not reassuring.' I stood up only to be stopped by Kukai, who was holding my wrist. "Hey, you shouldn't go there. What if you walk in on something." As he finished his sentence we heard another creak and another scream. That made me sit and consider what Kukai said. My cheeks were bright red again. God I hope they're not doing what we think they are. My cheeks heated up even more from the thought. After 20 minutes of screams and creaks they came down the stairs. We were both red as tomatoes just from listening. We looked over to them, surprisingly they were holding hands with their fingers interwined. Amu wasn't wearing her sweater and two buttons from her shirt were unbuttoned, her hair was messed up as well. We saw some darkened skin which looked like a necklace. Amu was red and Ikuto had a smug look on his face. We both sighed from relief that the big bad wolf didn't eat the poor little sheep. "Amu, you should put your sweater on. It's kinda chilly outside." I said. She just nodded and headed upstairs. "Hey, what did you do to Hinamori that, made her so silent?" Kukai said. "A lot of hickeys." Ikuto said. "No, I mean where. We saw the necklace, but I'm sure that's not the only place you left a mark." He said. "Oh well I wonder. Where do you guys think I left a mark?" 'Great we're back to the guessing game' I sweat dropped. "Well, her shirt was unbuttoned, so I'm guessing around the chest area?" Kukai said jokingly. "Oh you're good at guessing. We have a winner." There was an awfully long silence, then Amu came down the stairs, but I grabbed her hand and dragged her to the room and locked it. I took off her sweater completely ignoring her questions and panic. I unbuttoned her shirt. There were three hickeys that resembled the shape of a heart, a little bit above her left breast. I blushed. So he was saying the truth. I buttoned up Amu's shirt And put her sweater on. "Amu, I want you to punish my brother for doing this." I said "How am I supposed to punish him? He'll probably enjoy anything I do as a punishment." She answered almost in a whisper. "Listen, when you come home, I want you to completely ignore him and take a shower. Then I want you to wear the most revealing pajama you have. Wait how does it look like?" I asked. "Um…I-I'll show you." She said, then she headed over to her closet. She took it out and showed it to me. "Perfect." I said. "At some point of the night I'll call you, so until then I want you to read some magazine or something. Oh and when we go out I want you to buy a lollipop. I'll tell you the details when we buy it." We went down the stairs. Amu was now calmed down.

~Time skip~

[ Normal POV ]

At the meeting Tadase was shocked , Nadeshiko and Nagihiko's reaction was a hug to prove their approval of Amu and Ikuto being together. Yaya jumped up and down with excitement and even Rima was smiling. And of course Ikuto had to show Tadase the necklace made from hickeys on Amu's neck. His reaction was priceless, he was in multiple shades of red, one was from embarrassment, other was from anger and another was from envy.

~Time skip~

*At home*

[ Ikuto POV ]

All the way home Amu was silent maybe if I tease her she'll talk to me. "Hey, Amu, what did you and Utau buy from that shop you went in? Is it something for your dear boyfriend?" I asked. There was no answer and she didn't even twitch. We went upstairs and she almost smacked me with the door. "Oi, Amu that's dangerous." I said. No answer again, she was completely ignoring me. She took off her sweater and went to her closet, she picked out something light blue and some underwear. She went to the door opened it and got out of the room. I followed her until she reached the bathroom. She went inside and after five minutes or so I heard the water running, I guess she was taking a shower. I waited outside until she got out, her hair was dripping wet and she wasn't in her usual pajama. She wore short pants that were light blue, with a see through top and she only had a sport's bra underneath. She didn't look innocent anymore she looked…sexy and…hot. She started walking upstairs and got inside her room, again almost hitting me with the door. She blow dried her hair and went to her bed. But instead of going to sleep she sat up putting a pillow behind her back and started reading some magazine. At some point she took out the bag from the shop Utau and her went to and took out a lollipop from the bag. She put it in her mouth and continued reading her magazine. She didn't cover herself with the blanket which resulted in me staring at her as if I was a hungry wolf staring at a little sheep, ready to eat her up. I started stripping, since I was still wearing a jacket and it was pretty warm. After I changed into my sleep wear, **(A.N.: I'm not sure if that's right) **which consisted of long black pants and a loose shirt. I went to the bed and lay next to her. She didn't react even when I poked her. She just twirled the lollipop with her tongue now and then, which made it almost unbearable to resist the urge to eat her up. Suddenly her phone rang, made me come back to reality. "Moshi, moshi. Utau? How are you? Yeah I'm fine. Hm? A picture? Okay." She hung up and took a pose. She took out her lollipop and held it near her lips sticking her tongue out and licking it. She closed one of her eyes in a wink and took a photo of herself. Then after two minutes her phone rang again. "Did you get the picture? Yeah, I know. Hm? Okay if you say so. Okay bye." She hung up and turned around to face me. "So, Mister Wolf, are you going to eat such a small and innocent sheep like me?" she said. Just then I felt my cheeks heat up. Was I…blushing? Just then I heard a snap, she took a photo of me. "If you are asking yourself, if you're blushing, then here is your answer." she said as she showed me the photo. I really was blushing. "How did you-" I was cut off by Amu "I guess that this time we'll switch roles." she said…smirking? Before I could ask a question. She rolled me over and stood above me. Her hands were on each side of my head and her legs were on each side of my waist. She leaned forward and placed her head on the right side of my head, she blew in my ear which brought more heat to my face. She raised her head and giggled. "You're so cute when you blush." she said, more heat went up to my head. "You were right about something," she said "it really is fun to tease someone." she smiled. "This is also partly revenge for teasing me." her smile turned into a wicked grin. "Prepare yourself, Mister Wolf." She said. "Are you sure that I won't also enjoy this?" I asked. "Hmmm? Partly." She said as she turned over to take the bag and she took out handcuffs from it. 'What the hell Utau? This is definitely her doing. Amu wouldn't buy these otherwise.' She took one of my hands and locked it, then she pulled it over the lattice**(A.N.: I'm not sure if this is right.)** of the bed, then she took my other hand and brought it up and locked me to the bed. "So then, I told you'll enjoy it partly." she said after she was done. She leaned forward and kissed me with passion. I didn't know this kid was this kind of a little devil. I felt her fingers playing with my hair. Suddenly I felt the urge to run my hands on her body, but the handcuffs restricted my movement. Amu pulled away and looked at me well my hands actually, that were trying to release themselves. "The handcuffs are a part of the torture. Utau said it would be the perfect revenge. That's why I told you that you're going to enjoy this only partly." she then kissed me again with even more passion. I figured that since she's not looking I might as well take the keys with my tail. As said, so done, but now comes the hard part, unlocking the cuffs without her noticing. I unlocked one successfully. But I didn't move until I unlocked the other one. As I released myself I wrapped my arms around Amu's waist and turned us over. I looked at her, she was red and her hair was spread everywhere, she looked cute as always, and tempting as well. "You're a little devil, aren't you?" I asked playfully. "Sometimes, I am." She answered. "But you know, devils always get a punishment." I said with a smirk. "Hmm, I wonder what kind of a punishment, a devil will think of, in order to punish another one." she said. " I wonder as well."

/End of Chapter/

**Neko-chan: Okaaay, sorry if there are some misspells, but to make it up for that the chapter was very long.**

**Amu:*blushing* What kind of punishment is Ikuto giving me?**

**Neko-chan: Leave the decision to the readers.**

**Ikuto: Why did you make me blush? This is so out of my character.**

**Neko-chan: Oh, shut up.**

**Nadeshiko & Nagihiko : R&R**


	9. Utau's Unanswered Question

**Neko-chan: Hey guys, sorry I haven't updated in a while. I am currently going to give you the reasons as to why I haven't updated in a while. First: I had writer's block. Second: I started school. And third: My brother was playing on my computer and I couldn't get him away from it.**

**Ikuto: Oh, that's sad. Now get on with the story.**

**Neko-chan: Shut up!**

**Amu: Kawaineko-chan9 does not own Shugo Chara!**

[Amu POV]

I woke up in the morning to someone's breath tickling my hair. I realized I was lying on a chest when I felt how it rose up then down each time its owner inhaled and exhaled. I looked up and saw a sleeping Ikuto. He looked so innocent in his sleep, just like a child. 'Too bad he isn't so innocent when awake.' I sweat dropped. I slowly shifted my head and looked at the clock. It was 8:30. 'Oh no I'm so dead right now.' I remember that Utau wanted to meet at 10:30. I have to hurry or else Utau is going to kill me, if I'm late. I started shifting the covers up so I could get out of bed. But as I shoved the covers off, I saw something very surprising. I was shocked and couldn't believe my eyes so I decided I'd wake Ikuto and ask him about it. I poked his face in order to wake him up, but he just frowned a bit and continued his slumber. I sighed. I guess poking him won't work. God dammit what can I do to wake him up. Then an idea came to mind that made me blush. I leaned to his face and gave him a light kiss on the lips. This woke him up and he wrapped his arms around me and pulled me deeper into the kiss. He let go after a while that seemed like an eternity.

"You were awake, weren't you?"

"Yeah, I was, I just wanted to see how you'd wake me, if not with poking and the result sure was nice." He said with a smirk.

"Anyways, look at this." I said.

"Oh…Well that's interesting." He said.

"Yeah, well this comment of yours isn't quite the answer I was expecting, but whatever. Whose do you think it is?" I asked looking at the purple egg. It had a white lace in the middle. The lace was covered with pink and blue hearts and had one big heart in the middle that was half pink and half blue.

"It looks girly so I am sure it is yours." He said.

"Am I a hen or something?" I asked looking at the Shugo Egg.

"No, you're not." A high pitched voice exclaimed. Suddenly the egg flew in the air and cracked. From within escaped a little girl with waist length, purple hair and when I looked closer I noticed that one eye was golden and the other one blue. She had a white, baggy T-shirt with a big heart that was half pink and half blue on. She also had black short shorts on with two belts one was dark blue and the other light pink. She wore knee high black boots and white thigh high stockings. And I saw two cat ears the same color as her hair as well as a tail in the same color that had a heart-like shape in pink and blue fur at the end of it.

"Hello my name is Ai. I am Amu-chan's Chara." She said and bowed her head.

I just stood there stunned. Everything about her screamed 'I love you, Ikuto.' Suddenly I felt two unidentified objects on my head and one on my bottom. Then I don't know what came over me, but I started snuggling and rubbing my head against Ikuto's chest and… Was I…purring? This definitely had something to do with the new Chara, I was sure about it. Suddenly I felt the two objects, that I figured were cat ears, as well as the object on my bottom, which I figured was a cat tail, disappear. I figured that instead of looking at the person whose face I didn't want to see right now I'd scold my new Chara for chara changing without permission.

"Ai-chan, did you do that on purpose?" I asked frowning.

"I am sorry Amu-chan. I couldn't help myself I just wanted to see you and your lover show affection for each other." She said in an apologetic voice.

"L-l-l-l-l-lo-v-v-ver?" I stammered, my face was burning.

"I think I like your new Chara the most." Ikuto said snickering. I looked at him and he just smiled. Not a smirk, but a smile. I tried avoiding his gaze and looked over to the clock again. It was 8:40 'Shit. I gotta get out of bed and into the shower right now.' I got off of Ikuto and got up from the bed, trying to ignore the conversation just now. I took some clothes from my wardrobe and headed to the bathroom. After a quick shower I dressed up with the clothes I took and started blow-drying my hair. When I got outside I went up to my room to get my egg carrier. When I entered the room I was met with immense staring. Ikuto was examining every inch of my body with his eyes, which made me freeze in place.

"Nice clothing." I heard him say. I looked down at my clothes. I was dressed with an oversized blue sweater with a strawberry on it. It wasn't big enough for me to wear it as a dress so I put pink short shorts underneath. I had pink and blue striped thigh high stockings and knee high black boots on.

"Thanks." I said blushing. I looked over to the clock it was 9:30 am. 'Boy does the time fly by.' I thought to myself.

[Normal POV]

When the pinkette saw the clock she went rushing downstairs. She prepared a quick breakfast consisting of a toast and sunny-side eggs. She made an extra plate for Ikuto and quickly ate hers. She left the house and her Charas followed her.

~Time Skip~

[Utau POV]

It was 10 o'clock and I made my way to the mall where I was supposed to meet with Amu. I got there 5 minutes earlier so I waited in front of the mall leaning against the wall. Then I saw a pink head in between the crowds of people. The pinkette made her way towards me and greeted me.

"Hello, Utau. I'm not late, am I?" she asked. I shook my head.

"No, you're right on time. I just came earlier." I said hugging her. "Come on now, let's go in." I said with a cheery smile on my face.

"Sure." the pinkette nodded her head.

We went from shop to shop and finally sat down at a café.

"So…How did he react to the punishment?" I asked taking a sip of my cappuccino.

"W-well, at first when we got home he teased me in order to get my attention, but it didn't work. Even I was surprised I didn't snap at him. Then I went upstairs to my room and almost hit him with the door. Then I took off my sweater, because it was very warm inside. After that I did as you said and went to take a shower. Ikuto followed me around until I reached the bathroom. When I came outside I felt that he was examining every part of my body with his gaze. I went upstairs and again almost hit him with the door. I listened to you and didn't go to sleep and just sat on the bed without covering myself and started reading a magazine, then I remembered about the lollipop so I took it out of the bag and put it into my mouth, twirling it with my tongue from now and then. I felt how Ikuto was staring at me as if I was a sheep and he was a very hungry wolf." I chuckled at that part. This kid has a sense of humor.

"He finally snapped out of it and started stripping. He changed in front of me. It was very hard not to look at him. He then came to the bed and lay next to me. At some point he started poking me in order to gain my attention, but I just froze, because if I didn't, I probably would've slapped him." I giggled, I was very amused by this.

"Go on, go on." I said.

"Right. Just when I was about to burst, you called. And well, you saw how he looked on the picture didn't you?" she said.

"Yeah, his eyes looked as if he was undressing you with them. And he looked like a predator stalking his pray." I said a bit worried.

"Yeah, when I hung up I turned to face him and he was surprised so I thought I might add some more confusion to his head. So then here is what happened."

*Flashback*

_[ Amu POV]_

_I hung up the phone and turned to Ikuto._

"_So, Mister Wolf, are you going to eat such a small and innocent sheep like me?" I said and he blushed. I took a picture of him and showed it to him. _

"_If you're asking yourself, if you're blushing, then here is your answer."_

"_How did you-" I cut him off._

"_I guess that this time we'll switch roles." I said smirking. I rolled him over and I was hovering above him. My hands were on each side of his head and my legs were on each side of his waist. I decided to tease him so I leaned over the right side of his head and blew in his ear. I raised my head and giggled he was in a darker shade of red._

"_You're so cute when you blush." I said and I could see his face becoming more red. This was so much fun._

"_You were right about something, it really is fun to tease someone." I smiled._

"_This is also partly revenge for teasing me." I said as my smile turned into a wicked grin._

"_Prepare yourself, Mister Wolf." I said._

"_Are you sure I won't also enjoy this?" He asked._

"_Hmmm? Partly." I said as I turned over to take the bag and took out the handcuffs. While he was still in thought about them I locked him to the bed._

"_So then, I told you, you'll enjoy it partly." I said after I was done locking him. I leaned forward and kissed him with passion, while my fingers started playing with his hair. Suddenly I felt him slightly moving his hands trying to release them. I pulled away and looked at his hands that were trying to release themselves, but with no luck._

"_The handcuffs are a part of the torture. Utau said it would be the perfect revenge. That's why I told you you're going to enjoy this only partly." I then kissed him with even more passion. I felt that his cat ears and tail appeared, but I didn't do anything. Suddenly he wrapped his hands around my waist and he turned us over. My face was red right now. I practically allowed him to get free by ignoring his ears and tail popping out, but whatever. I guess this would be the end of the act._

"_You're a little devil aren't you?" He asked me playfully._

"_Sometimes, I am." I answered, guess this time I'm in the role of a little devil._

"_But you know, devils always get a punishment." He said with a smirk on his face. This wasn't good who knows what kind of a wicked punishment he'd give me. But this wasn't the time for me to act scared I need to think of something.  
"Hmm, I wonder what kind of a punishment, a devil will think of, in order to punish another one." I said._

"_I wonder as well." He said._

*End of Flashback*

[Utau POV]

My head was burning and I think that if I wanted I could probably fry eggs on my head.

"W-what kind of p-punishment d-did he g-give you?" I asked my cheeks still hot.

"Um…Oh by the way I have a new guardian character." She said. She was clearly avoiding the subject.

"Hello, my name is Ai." A purple-haired Chara came out of Amu's egg carrier. She had cat ears and a tail.

"H-Hello, my name is Utau." I said. Why did I stutter the 'hello'? Maybe it's because it's shocking that she has a fifth egg.

"Amu, are you a hen or something?" I asked Amu and she sweat dropped.

"Yeah I asked that myself this morning." She answered.

"By the way, why does this chara of yours have cat ears and a tail? And what's with all the hearts on her egg?" I asked.

"Well, apparently, she represents my love towards Ikuto." She said with a blush. "That's why there are so many hearts on her egg and the reason she has cat ears and a tail."

"Amu, I'm not sure if I should congratulate you about your new Chara or if I should be worried and start asking questions about what my brother gave you as a punishment." I said, worry displayed all over my face.

"Um…" She said that and let out a dry laugh. This is getting me even more worried.

"Utau, please don't worry I'm fine, I assure you." She said with a weak smile.

"Amu, you know that this makes me even more worried, right?" I said grabbing her hand and squeezing it with both my hands.

"It's okay he didn't hurt me." She said.

"Why does that not make me calm down the slightest?" I asked her.

"I don't know, but he didn't do anything that painful." She said looking away from my eyes and I think I saw a light blush on her face. Suddenly her eyes widened and her face paled. I looked at what she was looking at and gasped. Ikuto was making his way towards us with a big evil smirk on his face.

"Yo, Amu, Utau, 'sup?" he said as he stood right beside us.

"Nothing, we were just having some girl talk." Amu said hurriedly. "I thought I left a note that I was going out with Utau and that we wanted it to be a girl's day off." She said in a 'Please leave now' begging tone. But of course Ikuto didn't even want to hear a 'No' even if it was a hidden one. Instead he just took a seat next to Amu as close as he could be.

~Time Skip~

[Utau POV]

The day flew by and I couldn't ask what Ikuto did to her as a punishment, because we didn't get any privacy from him. At some point he pulled Amu into his lap and whispered something that made her blush. I wondered what it was, but I couldn't ask her right there and then. I guess I'll ask her when I get home.

~Time Skip~

[Utau POV] *At home*

"Okay, now let's call Amu." I said with worry.

*ring~ ring *

"Hello? Utau, I can't speak with you right now, sorry." She said and then hung up. 'That was surprising I didn't even get the chance to ask her what she meant. And why can't she speak with me?

*End of Chapter*

**Utau: Why couldn't Amu speak with me?**

**Neko-chan: Who knows? Nya~**

**Utau: I know you know. Now spill!**

**Neko-chan: No way!**

**Utau:*turns into Lunatic Charm* Nightmare Lorelei! TALK! NOW!**

**Neko-chan:*dodges attack* Okay, okay, stop being so violent, woman! I'll talk. Now come here I'm going to tell just you so keep it a secret from the others.**

**Utau:*turns back to normal* Okay. *lends Neko-chan her ear"**

**Neko-chan:*Whispers something into Utau's ear.***

**Utau: o/x/o**

**Neko-chan: Now be a good girl and don't tell anyone.**

**Utau:*nods* R-r-rate & R-r-review.**


	10. Laughter

**Neko-chan: Hey guys I'm back with the next chapter.**

**Ikuto: Finally. *rolls eyes***

**Neko-chan: Ikuto-kun, why are you always mean to me? I always write some Amuto fluff. Why aren't you satisfied?**

**Ikuto: Because you take too long to write another chapter.**

**Neko-chan: Well, sorry for having school and still managing to write the story. *sarcastic tone***

**Amu: *sweat drop* Anyways, Kawaineko-chan9 does not own Shugo Chara or its characters.**

[Utau POV]

'Why can't she speak right now? And why did she sound as if she had trouble breathing? I gotta go and see if she's alright.'

Meanwhile in the Hinamori Residence

[Normal POV]

"Ikuto…stop…" Amu said in between breaths.

"Nah-ah-ah. This is your punishment, Amu-chan." Ikuto said.

"What…am…I…even…punished…for?" Amu managed to ask.

"Because you were a bad girl and bad girls get a punishment. You joined forces with my little sister and your revenge was sweet with the flavor of strawberries, yet painful, because I only got to taste it and not eat the entire strawberry, which was torture for me. So this is a torture in revenge for you torturing me." He said as he stopped and waited for her to catch her breath.

"But your torturing is much more cruel and painful than what I did to you. I even passed out from pain last night." Amu said pouting and crossing her hands in front of her chest.

"Sorry, this time I'll give you a minute or two before I continue." Ikuto said with an evil smirk plastered on his face. Amu went pale, so this wasn't the end of her cruel and painful torture. And as he said, he let her rest for a minute before continuing.

[Utau POV]

When I came near the house I heard some noises so I rushed to the door and rang the bell, since I didn't have a key. If I did I'd probably be already up there saving my friend. The noises stopped and I heard footsteps rushing down and the door flew open. I saw Amu, panting, face red with unshed tears, clothes messy and hair tangled.

"What happened to you?" I shouted as I went inside and started looking for bruises and such, but found nothing, but the hickey-necklace Ikuto made yesterday. Suddenly I heard footsteps and turned around to see Ikuto standing there at the bottom of the staircase. I felt a tug on my jacket and saw that Amu was hiding behind me.

"What did you do to her?" I ask looking at Ikuto.

"I was giving her a punishment." He said with no emotion whatsoever in his voice, only a smirk on his face. This really pissed me off. I stomped over to him and just as I was about to slap him my hand was stopped, held by my friend.

"It's okay, Utau, you don't have to be violent, he isn't hurting me. Though what he does ends up with me hurting myself.*sweat drop*" Amu said and I looked at her in confusion.

"You know I'm ticklish, right?" she asks and I just nod.

"Well he uses that to punish me. And since I laugh very hard my stomach starts hurting and I start having problems breathing from laughter." She said and I desperately tried not to giggle.

"Then why didn't you tell me about it when we were in the mall?" I asked still trying to suppress the laughter.

"Because it's embarrassing, I even fainted last night." She whined.

"You fainted?" I asked with wide eyes.

"Yeah I fainted from the pain in my stomach. And this morning I found myself in a very embarrassing position." She said blushing.

"What do you mean by that?" I asked tilting my head a little.

"Ask that pervert over there." She said pointing at my brother.

"Oh well, at least it was comfortable wasn't it?" he asked smirking and Amu blushed a shade that every tomato would be jealous of. He hit the Bull's Eye I guess -.-'.

"B-BAKA!" she shouted and this time I couldn't hold in the laughter.

"A-anyways what do you mean by an embarrassing position?" I asked through my laughter.

"I was l-lying on top of h-him." She said looking at her feet. Wait, she liked it? This time I was the one blushing.

"Okay I'm just glad he didn't do anything to you." I said as I sighed with relief.

"And what might I do to an 11 year old kid?" asked Ikuto. He was now standing right behind me.

"I-I don't k-know." I said stuttering. Damn it why was I stuttering? That's supposed to be Amu's character.

"My, my. My little sister is having perverted thoughts. But I guess I can expect anything after I saw that you made Amu buy those handcuffs." He said with a sly smirk on his face.

"A-Anyways now that I know that you're safe I'll be going home." I said turning to Amu.

"You might want to stay just to make sure your untrusting brother won't do anything to your best friend." He said with an evil grin as if to make me really stay or creep me out at the least.

"I-I'll trust that he won't. And if he does anything to her I'll make sure he pays." I said the last sentence with venom-filled words and glared at him.

"Oh I'll beware 'The Little Sister's Anger'." He said mockingly which resulted in another death glare from me and a light giggle from Amu.

"Anyways I should get going now. I have an interview at 9:30 tomorrow morning so I have to get some beauty sleep." I said as I started walking towards the door.

"Ok. Good luck on tomorrow's interview, Utau." Said Amu as she walked together with me to front door.

"Bye, Amu, I hope you get some sleep as well." I said as I sent another death glare at Ikuto.

"Thank you, have a good night." She said and smiled at me cheerfully. I waved goodbye and left the sight of my friend.

[Amu POV]

I waved goodbye at Utau until I lost her from my sight. Then I felt two arms wrap around my waist.

"You know you're not getting any sleep tonight as well right?" asked the owner of the arms.

"I know. You're going to continue my punishment, aren't you?" I asked sweat dropping.

"Yes, for your misfortune I am." He said as he dragged me upstairs and towards my room. Really, what kind of punishment is this anyways? Ugh my stomach still hurts from before Utau came. My train of thoughts was interrupted by me being plopped on the bed and Ikuto instantly attacking me. However much I struggle I can't seem to get away from him. I mentally sigh and give up. At least that takes away his pleasure of feeling higher than me. But still, however much innocent tickling sounds, it becomes painful at some point **(A.N.: Believe me it really hurts. I can say that from personal experience XD)**. I mentally sigh again. This really is torture.

"Had enough, Amu?" he asked as he stopped tickling me. My entire body was trembling and I couldn't move at all. I couldn't even answer because I was still trying to catch my breath in between laughs** (A.N.: One does not simply stop laughing immediately after they stopped tickling him XD)**. I guess I was a very amusing sight, since he hardly suppressed his laughter. And as I predicted he really burst out into laughter. He laughed so hard he fell from the bed and started rolling on the ground. This made me laugh again and I clenched my stomach because it started hurting again. I'm sure that if there was a third person in the room just watching us, he'd think we're crazy. But I guess that at some point he'd start laughing as well. I don't know when, but we fell asleep and the next morning when I woke up I looked like a mess. I went to the bathroom to take a shower and fix myself. Ikuto was still asleep and surprisingly didn't wake up when I got up and slipped away from his grip. He would usually wake up in search of his 'heater' and would pull me back in bed before I even realize. Today went pretty fast, we ate breakfast, watched the afternoon show and watched a scary movie, which resulted in me clinging onto Ikuto and hiding my face in his chest, because I was too scared to look and the sounds from the movie crept me out. And every scream made me clutch his shirt tighter. Afterwards I was still scared so I didn't let go of him and even after we went upstairs I was still tugging at his shirt. He looked at me and saw that I was shivering. His face was now filled with guilt, but there was some amusement hidden underneath, because he got to cuddle with his girlfriend and also find another weakness of hers. That pretty much sums up how the fifth day of his stay at my house went. But something makes me think that the thing with 'Easter' monitoring him is just an excuse to stay at my house, well anyways I don't care anymore.

*End of Chapter*

**Neko-chan: So, what do you think? It's short, but I was too lazy to write anything more plus I'm kind of running out of ideas.**

**Amu: I think it's ok.**

**Ikuto: For once I won't complain and say that it's fine.**

**Neko-chan: Whoa. Who are you and what did you do to Ikuto?**

**Ikuto: It is me. I'm just tired of arguing with you.**

**Neko-chan: Oh. *Hides in a corner and is depressed***

**Utau: -.-' R&R**


	11. The End

**Neko-chan: Hello sorry I'm late with the update it's just that I have school and all... **  
**Ikuto: Oh stop lying you just didn't have any ideas did you? **  
**Neko-chan: -_-' Yes I didn't have any ideas, but thanks to Katelyn who gave me one I am updating a chapter. Thank you Katelyn-san. **  
**Ai-chan: kawaineko-chan9 does not own Shugo Chara! the only thing she owns is the story plot and me. *smile* **  
***The next morning***  
** [Amu POV]**  
I woke up to the sound of a cat's purr. Oh god does Ikuto purr every morning?  
"No I don't." I heard a voice say.  
"Did I say that out loud?" I asked blushing.  
"No. You were just making a face that said 'I have a question' or 'I'm wondering if'" he said.  
"That said and understod, why am I laying on top of you again?" I asked blushing madly.  
"That's because we were cuddling all night and because it's comfortable." Ikuto said with a smirk.  
"Baka." I murmured and made a pouting face.  
"You're so cute when you pout." he said ruffling my hair.  
"Hey stop ruffling my hair it's messy enough from bed." I said.  
"Can't help it that my girlfriend is so cute." he said and I blushed madly at the girlfriend part.  
"Kyaa. So cute. Chara change." I heard a high pitched voice say as I felt two cat ears and a tail appear out of nowhere on my head and butt. Suddenly I felt myself rubbing my head in Ikuto's chest and purring. Ah I will never grow accustomed to this, though I feel like I've already gotten used to it. I felt Ikuto's hand pet my head, which made me concentrate only upon it so I rubbed my head against his hand as if to say 'i am enjoying this, please pet me more' I was really acting like a cat. But surprisingly I didn't mind Ikuto petting me. I'm a strange person aren't I? At some point I heard Ikuto purring as well and when I looked at him I saw that he as well had his cat ears and tail pop out. I suddenly felt like playing with him. In that little kittens play with each other kind of way. I lowered my head and started to nuzzle on his neck. It resulted in a surprized gasp, but then he realized what my game was and turned us over with him hovering above me. He started to tickle me but this time I was able to fight back so I quickly turned us over again and we repeated that a couple of times until my phone rang I was still giggling a little. I picked up the phone and saw that the caller was my mom I froze for a second, but I was quick to recover. I answered the phone, but not before I told Ikuto to be quiet, because who knows what would happen if mom or dad or even Ami heard him.  
"Moshi, moshi. Mama how are you?" I greeted.  
"_I am fine Amu-chan and you how are you? You haven't dammaged the house have you_?" Mama asked.  
"I am fine, mama. But why would you think I have dammaged the house?"I asked.  
"_Oh um I don't know maybe you held a party or something._" she said.  
"Mom I wouldn't betray your trust in me and since you called I will warn you that you must not freak out when you come back." I said. "And don't worry it's not about the house it's in perfectly fine condition" I added before she could ask anything.  
"_Okay Amu-chan, I trust you. But can't you tell me on the phone?_" she asked with worry clearly heard in her voice.  
"No, it's very important and I want to say it to you personally." I said with determination in my voice.  
"_...Ok I understand then we'll talk when we come back tonight._" she said.  
"Yes, we will. See you soon." I said.  
"_See you soon, Amu-chan._" she said and she hung up.  
"Are you sure you're ready to tell them?" Ikuto asked.  
"Yeah, I'm sure that if I don't tell them now then I won't be able to tell them later." I said. Truthfully I'm not sure about my decision, but I want to tell them that I'm dating Ikuto as soon as possible. I know that this will be hard for them to understand, but I can't choose who I fall in love with now, can I? My train of thoughts was stopped as two strong hands sqeezed mine in a gentle grip. I turned towards Ikuto and he was smiling.  
"It's okay, your mother is a good person I'm sure she'll understand." he said.  
"I'm not worried about mom I'm worried about dad I don't know how he'll react. He'll probably cry his eyes out." I said with a chuckle which was returned with a quiet laugh.  
"Okay then, shall we prepare for your parents?" Ikuto asked and I nodded.  
"And since we're saying truths today how about you tell the truth as well." I said and I could see Ikuto's puzzled face.  
"I am talking about you being chased by 'Easter'. Is it true or not?" this time I could see the shock on his face entirely.  
"No it isn't true." he said as he hid his face behind his fringe. I guess he is afraid of my reaction.  
"I'm glad you told me the truth." I said with and waited for him to look at me then smiled which resulted in even more confusion plastered on his face.

"So you aren't mad that I lied to you?" he asked warily.  
"No, because if you didn't lie in the first place. We wouldn't be dating right now, would we?" I said with a smile and a blush. Even though it was the most embarrassing thing to say, it was the truth. But the most ammusing part in saying that is that Ikuto was blushing as well. I mentally squeeled. And I could foresee that Ai-chan would chara change any minute now. And just as I thought that my ears and tail popped out and I glomped Ikuto in an instant.  
"Sorry, I partly wanted to do that myself as well." I said the truth and boy is the truth very embarrassing. What was up with me today, saying the truth all of a sudden.  
"You're very honest today..." Ikuto said "I like it." he added as he turned us over and we continued our game.  
After a couple of minutes we stopped playing and started preparing for tonight.  
***Time Skip***  
**[Midori(Amu's mom) POV]**  
We arrived in front of our house and I saw that Amu's room was lit up. I wonder what was so important that she couldn't talk to me over the phone about. Well we'll understand now.  
I unlocked the front door and we entered the house with a loud "WE'RE HOME." and I heard as footsteps made their way downstairs. But it wasn't only Amu-chan, Ikuto-kun was together with her and they were holding hands. Oh my, so this is what she was talking about. I thought as I smiled to myself. They both greeted us with a "Welcome home." and Tsumugu's (Amu's dad) jaw dropped at the sight of the both of them. I chuckled and closed his jaw.  
"W-w-what i-is a-a-a b-b-boy d-d-doing t-t-together w-with m-m-my l-l-little s-s-sparrow?" he asked, tears already leaking like waterfalls from his eyes. Before I could answer him Amu-chan spoke up.  
"Umm...Yeah. That was what I wanted to talk to you about. Umm...We're kinda dating." she said scratching the back of her head and laughing awkwardly. When she said that my heart filled with warmth when on the other hand Tsumugu had his heart broken because his 'little sparrow' has been stollen by an 'eagle'. I turned to him.  
"Honey, aren't you happy that our dauther is happy?" I asked him.  
"NOOOOO! My little sparrow is flying so early out of her nest." he said as he broke down in another wave of tears.  
"Dad, I'm not flying away, I just have a boyfriend now, that's all. I'm still your little sparrow and that won't change." she said.  
"Does that mean you'll break up with that-that eagle" he said and all of us sweat-dropped.  
"No, dad, that doesn't mean I'll break up with Ikuto and I'm not planning on breaking up with him at all." Amu-chan said and I am sure that she meant it.  
"Mr. and Mrs. Hinamori, I prmise that I will cherish and protect your daughter. Please allow us to date each other. I know that the age gap is big, but I am serious about your daughter and I know that she feels the same way." Ikuto-kun said. He always knew how and when to say the right words.  
"My, of course Ikuto-kun. I trust you and I am sure that you will take care of our Amu-chan with care and that you will treasure her." I said and that resulted in a confused look on my husband's face.  
"Thank you, Miss Hinamori." he said as he bowed then he looked at Tsumugu expecting his answer. Infact we all turned our eyes towards him.  
"Fine, but I only agree, because your mother agrees Amu-chan. And just so you know, I am watching you mister." he said.  
"Does that mean you're allowing us to date each other?" Amu-chan asked.  
"Yes, but I am watching both of you, if you do anything strange I will immediately change my mind." he said crossing his arms in front of his chest. Amu-chan smiled.  
"I made cookies, they're in the kitchen if you want some." Amu-chan said and of course my husband's eyes sparkled and he quickly headed over to the kitchen folowed by Ami. I wnet to the kitchen as well leaving the love-birds on their own.  
**[Amu POV]**  
"We're finally dating. We're finally officially dating." I squeeled with happiness.  
"Yes and we must seal it with a kiss." Ikuto said.  
"You just want a kiss, don't you? You perverted cat." I said as I wrapped my arms around his neck.  
"Oh no, I've been caught halfway through the crime." he said as he wrapped his arms around my waist.  
"You bet you were." I said then I kissed him and he kissed back. After that we went into the kitchen holding hands and we were both grinning.  
The End.  
**Neko-chan: So what do you think? Is it a good ending? **  
**Ikuto: I am happy since there was a kissing scene. **  
**Amu: Great work on finishing it. :-) **  
**Neko-chan: Thanks you guys. **  
**Ai-chan: R&R. :-)**


End file.
